


the disneyland limited, now arriving

by mxjules



Series: Tsukishima Kei Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Puns, Canon Compliant, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjules/pseuds/mxjules
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou goes to Disneyland with Tsukishima Kei, and falls just a little bit more in love.Day two: dinosaurs / history au / shield
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukishima Kei Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931359
Kudos: 59
Collections: TsukkiBdayWeek2020





	the disneyland limited, now arriving

**Author's Note:**

> a short [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7I6UYsW0sMVWC93yq3w0VU?si=2hIblnGhRgyHIg1as-HZaA) of my favorite songs from main street, u.s.a.

Day Two - dinosaurs / ~~history au~~ / ~~shield~~

Kuroo has been excited to go to Disneyland, don’t get him wrong— it _is_ his first time in California, after all. Currently, though, his focus is on the nearly _vibrating_ Tsukishima Kei seated next to him, who hasn’t been able to sit still since they got onto the tram that takes them from the parking structure to the front gates. Kuroo wonders how he could _possibly_ be so lucky as to be here with his favorite person.

Tsukishima has one of his impossibly warm hands latched onto Kuroo, as though his life depended on it, while he bites at the nails of his free hand. One leg bounces aimlessly as he watches the carefully manicured landscaping pass by, eyes shifting between the scenery and Kuroo.

He arches an eyebrow once he notices that he’s being watched.

“What?” he snarks, “Is there a reason why you’re staring at me?” Tsukishima does his best to sound grouchy, but the corner of his mouth gives him away as it tilts upward in a barely held back smile.

Kuroo beams at him.

“Only that you’re beautiful, and it’s cute to see you so excited about something.” Kuroo pressed his lips to Tsukishima’s temple, and was immediately shoved away. “I’ve seen you before big games, and after wins that _you_ orchestrated, and even then, I’m not sure I’ve ever seen you this delighted.” Another kiss is planted against the smattering of faint freckles on Tsukishima's delicately upturned nose.

“We’re in _public,_ you goon. Please don’t embarrass me.” Even though he sounds petulant, Kuroo can tell that Tsukishima is pleased, given the pleasant sanguine tint to his ears and full smile that inched its way onto his perfect face.

“Well, it’s not like I get to do this back home, so let me have this.” Kuroo squeezes Tsukishima’s hand, admiring the left side of his profile as he sits next to Tsuishima, but he knows he’s going to reign himself back in for the rest of the day. He’s thrilled, of course, but he doesn’t want to make Tsukishima uncomfortable. Besides, they have four more days at the Happiest Place on Earth before they spend the rest of their trip touring national parks, so there’s no need to rush.

The tram finally slows to a stop, and Kuroo can see the lines in front of the front gate as they exit. Tsukishima is now smiling, full of teeth and unadulterated, child-like joy _,_ and Kuroo can’t help but thank his lucky stars for blessing him with something so incredibly ethereal.

Tsukishima is all but dragging him across the Esplanade, hand squeezing tight around Kuroo’s as Kuroo recognizes the music playing over the speakers as the theme from _Monsters, Inc._ They get into line, and Tsukishima can’t help but impatiently shift his weight from one foot to the other as they wait for the park to open. The warmth Kuroo feels in his chest helps to cut through the brisk morning chill.

He squeezes Tsukishima’s hand once the line starts moving, trying to calm that nervous, excitable energy that his usually stoic boyfriend is exuding.

“It’s been a while since you’ve been here, right? I can tell that you’re excited.” He snorts at the pinched look that Tsukishima makes at the mention of excitement.

“I’m not _excited._ I just. . . it’s been a while.” They’re getting closer to the turnstiles, and Tsukishima takes out his phone to pull up the bar code on their tickets from the park’s mobile app. “You already know that I used to come here relatively often when I was young.”

“Yeah, yeah. Your mom is originally from the States, and you used to come every summer to visit her sister. It’s, like, the only thing you’ve talked about repeatedly, how could I possibly forget?” Kuroo smirks, bumping his shoulder into Tsukishima as they approach the gate. “You’re right, I’m sure you’re _definitely_ not feeling nostalgic at _all_ right now.”

Tsukishima snorts as he offers his phone to the cast member, pretending that his hand isn’t shaking as he extends it. 

“I’m not feeling _nostalgic._ I just know what I like.” To Kuroo, Tsukishima’s smile is as bright as the sun as they finally make it into the park, and he wastes no time grabbing Kuroo’s hand once again, dragging him to the right and towards an archway that the Disneyland Railroad passes over. Kuroo only has a second to admire the vintage attraction posters lining the walls of the archway, and the sign posted at the front of the archway.

_Here you leave today, and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy._

If he wasn’t so disgustingly in love, he might be offended at the missed opportunity to admire the novelty of his first visit.

He supposes he can let it slide.

“I know where I want to go first.” Tsukishima is taking long strides, and Kuroo wouldn’t admit that he’s struggling to keep up, but he knows he can’t help that he’s just a _smidge_ shorter. “I promise we can do whatever you want to do after this, but it’s tradition for me and Aki.” 

Kuroo’s heart warms at the mention, knowing that he’s now akin to family. They continue down Main Street, U.S.A., and Kuroo is once again thankful that his career encouraged him to become fluent in English. He can read the signs, and he can appreciate the music flowing from the shops that they pass. He has half a mind to ask Tsukishima to clarify what _he_ means by ‘tradition,’ but he figures that it will be more fun to find out on his own.

He’s excited now, too, even more so than before. He’s doing his best to keep up, while still taking in the scenery of the _original_ Disneyland. He has to admit, this place has a certain charm that Tokyo only hoped to mimic. As he walks down Main Street, he notices a facade to his left, a retro-looking sign— Penny Arcade, it reads, nestled adjacent to the ice cream parlor— and takes a deep breath. The air here smells like vanilla, or maybe freshly baked cookies, and that nervous energy that Tsukishima is giving off is starting to get to him. The rag music playing somehow makes him nostalgic for something he’s just experiencing for the first time. He almost feels like a kid again, his trademark grin plastered to his face even more earnestly than before.

The hand in his feels like home.

They march onward, where a cul-de-sac opens in front of a pink and blue castle, and he notices odd looking rocks to his right— they strangely look like french fries— and looks _longingly_ to his left, where the _Partners_ statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse himself stand proudly amidst meticulously maintained marigolds.

“I promise we’ll have a photo op later,” Tsukishima says when he notices the wistful look in Kuroo’s eyes, because of _course_ he does, and tightens the grip he has on Kuroo’s hand momentarily. “We have a _lot_ of time, and I promise I’ll willingly take at least. . .” Tsukishima presses his left pointer finger to his cheek, feigning a thoughtful look, “ _two_ pictures with you. Willingly. I won’t even complain.”

Internally, Kuroo _celebrates,_ because he knows this is a win. He _also_ knows that if Tsukishima says he will take _two_ pictures willingly, that _actually_ means at least six, given that this entire trip is a special event. Even a stoic like Kei could offer more, given the circumstances.

He lets himself be pulled to the right, past the oddly french fry shaped rocks, and through the world of _Tomorrowland_. They pass under a different track, this time, and he’s distracted by sheer giddiness at the monorail that passes overhead. Forgive him, but Kuroo thinks that the first regularly operating monorail is kinda neat— Tsukki might be the biggest nerd he knows, but that doesn’t make Kuroo himself immune to inane trivia. 

He’s still allowing himself to be dragged through _Tomorrowland—_ past the Star Wars meet and greets, the _Finding Nemo_ submarines _,_ the incredible smelling churro carts, the admittedly poorly constructed mimicry of the famous _Matterhorn,_ and towards an unassuming train station nestled just past the little fake cars on a track labeled ‘ _Autopia.’_ The sour, burning scent of diesel stings Kuroo’s nostrils, but far be it from him to complain in a place like this.

They continue onward, past the acrid smelling attraction and the kitschy little shop that sells Mickey ears and Goofy hats _—_ if he plays his cards right, he hopes that he can convince Tsukki to wear matching Mickey and Minnie ears with him _—_ and towards the retro, steampunk looking station beyond them. There's a sign, straight ahead, that features a painting of Disneyland’s _Mark Twain_ steamboat and reads “ _Ride into the Old West,”_ which shortly, _whimsically_ , changes into a sign with a T. Rex and a Stegosaurus that reads, “ _Primeval World— Enter the World of the Dinosaurs.”_

Kuroo, excellent actor that he is, can go above and beyond pretending that _he_ is the lame-ass that is thrilled to be 8,800 kilometres away from Japan for the seemingly sole reason of a ride on a pretend railroad, out of everything there is to do here. He’s absolutely not judging his wonderful, perfect boyfriend for spending their first moments at Disneyland like this.

Maybe his sarcastic sweetheart is rubbing off on him, just a little bit.

Regardless of the line already accrued at this station, early as it is, Kuroo has nothing to do but admire the sheer enthusiasm that’s oozing from Tsukishima’s being. He cannot do much more than acknowledge the sheer luck and disgusting amount of love he has for the man in front of him.

He only has to wait for a few minutes more before an announcement is heard on the overhead speakers.

“ _Well, folks, we’re now arriving at the Tomorrowland station_ . . .” Kuroo can’t help but exclude the rest of the minutia from his consciousness as he watches the sheer enthusiasm that appears on Tsukishima’s face. This is his _very first ride_ at Disneyland, and he’s spending it following his boyfriend around and admiring the child-like wonder on his face.

He can’t wait to marry this man, but let’s save this for another time.

They board the small train, the bench seats of the train car facing the station platform, and settle in during the din of the announcement and murmured conversations of other guests alike. Kuroo goes into the aisle first, and Tsukishima nestles himself neatly into his right side. When the car finally starts moving, Kuroo _still_ can’t force himself to look away from the pure wonder that paints Tsukishima’s mien at this moment. The train chugs out of the station with exaggerated steam-engine audio, and enters a darkened tunnel.

“ _The next leg of our journey will take us along the rim of the Grand Canyon. . .”_

They spend the next few minutes looking at extraordinarily unimpressive taxidermy American animals in extraordinarily unimpressive dioramas, but somehow, Kuroo can sense that the _main event_ is coming up. Skunks, rattlesnakes, and mountain goats pass them without much ado, but there’s a shift in tone toward what Kuroo can only assume is the end of the diorama. They’re sitting next to each other, but Tsukishima, unprompted, and unexpectedly, shifts the palm of his hand over to Kuroo’s right knee, and squeezes. Kuroo’s eyes crinkle at the adorable gesture.

The overhead speaker is clear; “ _Quiet now, as we travel back in time— back to the fantastic ‘Primeval World’— Land of the Dinosaurs.”_

Unreasonably dramatic music pours through the speakers and the diorama darkens, and Kuroo can’t help the enthusiastic side eye he throws at Tsukishima, who is completely enraptured by the prehistoric environment they find themselves in.

First, they see extravagant _—_ if not a little dusty _—_ jungle plants; among them is a weird looking dinosaur, standing on all fours, with a fanned spine along its back, some ugly, large snails, and an _enormous_ looking dragonfly.

“Y’know,” Kuroo mumbles over the din of the dramatic music playing, “I gotta be glad there ain’t bugs that look like that. Dragonflies, that big? No, thank you.” He says, with his arms folded, an air of finality about him.

Tsukishima scoffs. “It’s not a _dragonfly,”_ he lilts. “It’s a _meganeura,_ if we’re gonna be technical.”

Kuroo immediately snickers, and Tsukishima stiffens, realizing his mistake.

“ _Meganeura,_ huh?”

“Tetsu, please don’t.”

Apatosaurus grazing on seaweed pass them, and Tsukimshima makes a point to ignore the anatomical discrepancies.

_“Meganeura. . ._ more like, ‘ _you’re a megane,’_ am I right?”

Kuroo digs his elbow into Tsukishima’s side as they pass Pteranodons lining the side of a poorly constructed mountain. 

“Get it? _Megane?_ Because you—”

He receives a deceptively pointed elbow in his own side as a result of his efforts.  
  
“I swear to _God,_ Kuroo, I love you, but I _will_ leave you here and go back to Japan by myself.”

Tsukishima is, again, trying his best to hit Kuroo with his trademark attitude, but the way he’s tilting his head on Kuroo's shoulder tells a different story.

“I honestly don’t even know why I like this ride.” Tsukishima whispers into Kuroo’s ear, “the one with the fan, at the beginning, isn’t even a dinosaur— it’s just some reptile that kind of looks like a _dimetrodon._ They were extinct long before dinosaurs even existed. _”_ Tsukishima huffs, and Kuroo doesn’t even begin to pretend that it isn’t the cutest sound he’s ever heard in his life.

The scenery passes on, and there’s a family of animatronic triceratops that watches on as their eggs hatch. Kuroo almost coos at how cute the small scene is, and his breath catches in his throat at the gleam of the low light off of Tsukishima’s impossible honey eyes. He’ll never get used to how perfect Kei is.

“But, babe, aren’t those kind of cute? I know you’d love to have a dino hatch in front of you like that.”

Tsukishima has the audacity to blow a raspberry at the notion, but Kuroo thinks that his boyfriend’s contrary nature only adds to his charm.

“I guess,” he mumbles, “but I’ll still never forgive Walt for the bullshit that he pulls after this.”

Kuroo slings his right arm over Tsukishima’s shoulders, assured that in the dark lighting of the tunnel, he isn’t crossing any boundaries. 

“Oh, yeah? What exactly is the problem?” he whispers into Tsukishima’s ear, who, expectedly, only scoffs.

“Are you for real? Do you even listen when I walk?” Tsukishima points to the scene that they’re passing now, wherein a Stegosaurus is fighting a Tyrannosaurus Rex in front of a lava flow. “I _literally_ do this for a living.”

“Not _only_ do they have a Stegosaurus fighting a T. Rex,” Tsukishima waves his hand, as though the discrepancy is obvious, “when they existed at _least_ 70 million years apart,” he pushes his unruly bangs back behind his ear. “I know I’ve told you that T. Rex actually existed closer in time to _us_ than it did the Stegosaurus. They’ve _also_ made the T. Rex upright, and dragging its tail on the ground.” Kuroo finally gets a side eye from Tsukishima, who has _somehow_ managed to drag his eyes away from the diorama. “They wouldn’t move like that— you know how those frilled lizards from Australia run on their hind legs, with their tail lifted?” 

Kuroo nods _—_ as if he knows things, the fool.

“Exactly. It should be like that. These aren’t even _built_ correctly, let alone existing in the correct era.” Tsukishima huffs again, as if this should all be common knowledge. “Walt did this in _Fantasia,_ too, and if you ask me, it's absolutely absurd to make the same mistake twice.” He’s undoubtedly pouting as he says this. “Honestly, how hard would it have been to find someone knew better?”

Kurro can’t help the chuckle that escapes him.

“You’re right, babe. It’s pretty sad that they didn't’ have a genius like you working for them.” This earns him a snort and another bump to his side, but he can tell the gesture is one of absolute affection.

The music starts to mellow, and Kuroo never becomes used to the butterflies that have been living in the pit of his stomach ever since his normally reserved boyfriend suggested they take this trip.

The sun finally brightens the train cars as they leave the tunnel, and Kuroo’s heart soars with the unabashed joy painting the face of the love of his life right now. He can only look on in adoration as the train arrives at its next station.

“ _The Disneyland Limited, now arriving from its round trip around Walt Disney’s Magic Kingdom. . .”_

He places his own hand over Tsukishima’s where it rests on his knee.

“Are you ready,” Kuroo asks, voice laden with anticipation instead of annoyance, because he’s happy to be anywhere that Kei is, “to go somewhere else?”

Tsukishima looks at their hands, joined in a way that feels so incredibly natural, and shakes his head after a moment of thought. He turns to Kuroo, and the smile on his face looks like spun gold. 

“I’d like to stay here just a little bit longer, do the full loop. If that’s okay with you.”

“I’m okay with anything, as long as it’s you.”

Kuroo just takes a deep breath through his nose, and lifts their conjoined hands to press his lips to the back of Tsukishima’s hand. He’s happy if Kei is happy.

“But, hey,” Kuroo still can’t help but needle, looking up with a trademark mischievousness, “ _meganeura—”_

_“_ That’s it,” Tsukishima says with exasperation, although Kuroo can tell the words are laced with perfect, infinite fondness. “I’m leaving you here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a video of the Grand Canyon/[Primeval World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVqsJ6H4H9s) dioramas, if you’ve never been! It was actually my favorite when I was a little kid.
> 
> Yell at me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/mxjulesdawn)
> 
> Thank you for reading. I appreciate you. <3


End file.
